For many years physicians have treated allergies and other medical conditions by employing the use of nasal sprays. As pharmaceutical allergy care has advanced over the years, so has the delivery system of these pharmaceutical agents. Efforts have been directed at targeting sites topically which have lead to improvements in therapeutic efficacy and reduced systemic side effects. There has been research and development relating to the use of combinations of active ingredients as well. Of course, in some cases it may be desired to administer a drug in combination with another drug to take advantage of a synergistic effect between the two drugs. However, this approach can be problematic if the two drugs cannot be stored together because of an incompatibility problem.
For example, aqueous preparations of nasal steroids and antihistamines have been utilized in modern allergy care with great success. Recent investigations and observations from clinicians have noted a synergistic effect demonstrating improved outcomes when using both product classes consecutively. However, attempts to combine the two as a single modality of care has been futile due to problems with drug solubility and compatibility between the drug classes.
Thus it would be desirable to have a nasal spray system allowing for two or more drugs to be stored separately and dispensed simultaneously through a single nasal dispensing device. The system of this invention is designed to overcome problems with potential drug interactions, solubility or incompatibilities while allowing for predetermined amounts of medications to be delivered at the desired target site. This invention overcomes these obstacles by creating an alternative delivery system.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.